Hot Night in Hoenn
by RedFox09
Summary: Sky and Drika have been mates for three months now, and have yet to actually mate. Until now, that is. M/F hetero OC PokemonxPokemon FlygonxFlygon LEMON.


"Aw c'mon, Sky. You can do better than that, can'tcha?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why don't you catch me and find out?"

Sky and Drika had been at this little game of flying tag all evening, soaring through the heated skies of Route 111 as if they didn't even know how much sand was blowing around in their way, or how much of it they were kicking up with their kite-shaped wings anytime they flew near the ground. For them, this was the norm, and had been for 3 months now. Sky would come from Mt. Coronet to visit Drika in Route 111 often, and the two would spend the day frolicking, and would sometimes watch the sun set, marveling at the way it tinted the sand toward a beautiful red.

The two did consider themselves mates, though they had yet to actually mate with one another. Drika had an almost-fair amount of experience, but Sky wasn't such a fan of the subject. Normally, being a male dragon, he'd have to all but rape a female in order to mate with one, and he wasn't the type for that. He didn't even care much to mate in the first place. The last time he had, it was only due to intoxication, and he'd been burdened with heavy guilt and loss afterward.

Besides, Sky wasn't even sure if he'd known Drika long enough for it to be considered ethical yet, or whether she'd want to do anything like that with him, being as he was rather inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing. He'd be willing to if she wanted, but didn't feel as if it was necessary. He was more than content simply being in her presence, just as he was on this beautiful evening.

Beautiful, that is, until the wind started to kick up.

"Pretty soon this'll be sandstorm," Drika had to raise her voice a little to be heard over the wind. "We'd better get inside."

"Inside where?"

"My cave. Follow me," the altered Flygon called over her shoulder, wings fluttering against headwinds. Sky made sure to follow close behind, as the sand began to obscure his vision. Still, the pair had a minimum of trouble, as Flygon were designed to be able to soar through even the harshest of sandstorms. However, since it was darker out now, it was within their best interest not to get careless and lose their bearings.

They landed alongside one of the rocky cliffs between which the desert was situated, just outside a cave entrance that proved to be the perfect size for a Flygon. They entered the otherwise empty cavern, and Sky found it to be a decent amount of room; rather cozy even. No too cramped, enough room to move around a good amount, but not too spacious, not at all drafty, well out of the way of the oncoming sandstorm, and easy on the feet thanks to the soft, warm sand that blanketed the ground.

"Nice place," Sky commented, nodding to Drika.

"Thanks. You might wanna stand back for a sec, though," she advised, nudging him to the side. "What do you-" Instead of listening to the rest of his question, she breathed a bright but somewhat weak Flamethrower at the ground in the center of the room, setting ablaze a pile of firewood Sky hadn't noticed before due to the limited visibility.

"You won't be able to find your way out of here until the storm blows over," she explained, shuffling closer. "It'll probably last all night, and deserts like this get cold at night.

"Oh, trust me, I'm no stranger to the cold," he grumbled. "Winter up on Mt. Coronet is ruthless; way worse than summer here could be. The snow kills everything it falls on, and it falls on everything." "That does sound terrible," she admitted, taking a seat up against the wall and beckoning for him to do the same, "but if what you say is true than it must be beautiful there." "How do you figure?" Sky titled his head to one side, copying her position, seated close to her, back leaning against a large stone partially embedded in the wall.

"Well," she subtly leaned against him, "being up high like that, so close to the clouds, with a clear view of the mountains and lakes all around, and the forest and ground you stand on all covered in fluffy white…" Her gaze rose to meet his, and she smiled brightly into his eyes. "Is it not beautiful?"

Sky flushed a subtle pink underneath the misplaced fur covering his cheeks, seeing her like that. "Yes, it is…"

"I'd love to see it someday." She wrapped one wing around his back, and the tip of it teased his oddly furry belly, which was only so due to an alteration made by Cipher's scientists, not all that long ago. The Shadow Flygon found himself a little on edge from the close touch. He did nothing to avoid her closeness, however. Instead he avoided her gaze and mumbled, "Maybe I could take you there sometime, if you'd like…" "I'd love that," she confirmed, wrapping her rigidly sable-ringed tail around his, which had less rigid rings that boasted a darker hue of green than much of the rest of him, with the exceptions of the ends of his feet, the base of his antennae, his knees, and the edges of his wings and tail fan.

Feeling it rude not to return to contact, he wrapped one wing around her backside, as she'd done to him. She cuddled into the embrace, scooting even closer against his side and gently tugging at his wing to wrap it around herself tighter. He began to feel his face heat up more, and it wasn't because of the fire.

"Sky," she began gingerly, "do you think it's a little weird that we've been mates for this long, and… we've never even gone past the occasional kiss yet?" "Uhh, n-not really," he stammered, glancing all around. "Why do you ask?"

"It's going to be stormy outside for hours. Since you're staying for the night anyway, I was sort of hoping that maybe… tonight would be the night," she finished, nuzzling under her partner's chin. "I've wanted this for a while now."

The once-shiny Flygon didn't know what to say but the truth. "I'm sorry… I just didn't know if it had been enough time and…" he trailed off, unable to recall and voice all his concerns at the moment.

"It's been more than enough time," she tried to assure him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and ever-so-slightly tightening her tail's grip on his. "I want you to make me yours, Sky," she whispered directly into his antennae, drawing gentle circles on his fluffed-up chest with one claw.

None of this made Sky any less nervous. He could still speak, albeit unsteadily. "I-if that's what you want, then I can, but…" he searched for the words he needed. "I just don't think I'll be any good at it. I hardly know the first thing about how to do this, never mind how to do it _well…_"

"It's okay," she cooed, lightly brushing her cheek against his. "I've only done this once or twice myself, and it was years ago. But even a virgin knows what to do when their time comes. Besides, how do you expect to get any better?"

When Sky gave no oral response for a moment, she separated her body from his, and scooted over to give him room. "If you don't want to then I won't make you," the ironically more fierce-looking Shadow Flygon put simply, about to pull herself up when he took hold of her arm. "No, wait a minute."

She did.

He swallowed.

"So, um… W-what exactly do you want me to do?" he inquired, gathering up what guts he had. She gave him a somewhat mischievous smirk, completely standing up and circling his side to stand before him, gazing down into his capped-off eyes.

"Nothing too complicated, for now." She took a step closer and craned her neck to bring herself nose to nose with him; the light given off by the fire reflecting off her scales giving her a passionate glow. "Just kiss me."

And so he did.

He pressed his lips to hers, kicking his heels against the sandy floor to push himself up against the large rock behind him and bring himself up to stand. She brought both her hands to his flushed cheeks and wrapped her wings around him, deepening the connection. He did the same, allowing his seemingly non-aerodynamic wings to embrace her back.

It didn't take long for that kiss to become several kisses. Sky's heart rate gradually began to increase. Still, he convinced himself to be brave and continue. After a moment or two, when Drika was sure she had him, she grew even bolder. She subtly suckled his lower lip, and then grazed her cool, sticky tongue over it. Taking a wild, nervous guess as to how he should proceed, he did the same to her upper lip, unwittingly rubbing his tongue against hers. For some odd reason, it didn't disgust him when she withdrew from the kiss, and he saw that it left a string of saliva bridging their mouths. It broke when she licked her lips, giggling that giggle of hers that drove him mad.

"Now was that too bad?" she cooed, assaulting his entire throat with kisses and licks. "No, it wasn't." The larger of the two tilted his head back and allowed his eyelids to close, giving her more ease of access. She continued to treat the entirety of his throat, face and mouth this way for a short while. Somewhere along the way, he wrapped his tail around her seemingly bulky waist, pulling the two closer together… until he felt a part of him push up against her unexpectedly.

Sky's face was suddenly painted red. He tried to back away, but forgot he was already up against a huge rock. He vainly hoped Drika hadn't seen his only slightly above average member poking out of his fur. He hadn't even realized that happened!

"Er, Drika, I-I-"

"Shhhh," she shushed him, rubbing one of her cheeks against his, like a cat. "It's fine. How else did you think we were going to do this?" That question just made him feel dumb. He groaned, avoiding her gaze.

She took the initiative to push things a step further, cupping one of his cheeks in one hand and forcing him to look her in the eyes. His shyness was cute, but it wouldn't satisfy her now wet and puffy slit. "Sky, listen to me. I want you to put _this_-" she grabbed the tip of his length, inducing a moan, "-to use. Don't hold back." Though her words were commanding, her tone was pleading. He swallowed, watching her back off a short distance, then lie down on her back, her lustful stare never wavering or breaking away from his gaze. She parted her legs, exposing her dripping wet reptilian womanhood to him. She was lightly panting, trying to endure the feeling of involuntarily clenching down on nothing.

Seeing his mate in this state of arousal, Sky's instincts began to kick in. He approached her, allowing his weeping erection to prod and tease her entrance. She whimpered, giving him a sad, adorable puppy dog look that only the coldest of hearts could ignore. He gently gripped her hips, preparing to push his way in. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he breathed, neck bent down so their lips were barely an inch apart, bridged only by their breath. "Yes," she nodded, almost desperately.

At this, the male Flygon slowly made his way into her, being careful not to harm her tight walls. She groaned and gave a weak flap of her wings, anxious for what was about to happen. Once she was completely filled, he pulled back out until only the tip of his organ was left inside her, then thrust back in, quietly grunting with effort and pleasure. He did this again and again, slowly and erratically at first. Before long his speed began to increase. Her back arched at the amazing feeling of being filled. She moaned out loud, starting to meet his thrusts with her own to add to the pleasure. Their wings helped them do this, and within a minute or two they'd nearly mastered the erotic dance which bore an increasing pace.

It was so perfect, the way she was squeezing and constricting him while he filled her time and time again, faster and faster. Both Shadow Flygon were loving every moment, panting and sweating, mouths agape. "Sky… Sky… !" she moaned his name over and over, head lolling back, claws digging into the sand at her sides. The rising heat and scent of sex in the air was driving both of them mad with passion and desire. His own natural lubrication coupled with hers allowed him to slip in and out even faster, and some of it dripped down and stained the hot sand beneath her. He wouldn't have stopped if he were promised the world on a silver platter.

The intensity of it soon became too much. Both lovers felt as if they were about to explode. Sky felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach and a tightening between his legs. "D-Drika…" he panted, giving a few final thrusts at top speed. Then an odd, bubbling warmth made its way to the tip of his pink flesh and shot out deep within her in the form of sticky semen. He threw his head back and moaned out loud, unwittingly blasting a weak Dragon Pulse into the air above their heads, still shoving into her. The hot liquid filled her already crowded walls and caused her to climax as well.

Her chamber insanely clenched and squeezed his member, milking it for every drop of cum he had in him as her own nectar mixed with it. The combined fluids leaked out onto her tail, and ran off it to pool in the sand around them.

As the heat and friction died down, both dragons gazed into the other's eyes, becoming aware of how exhausted they were. His endowment retracted back into its sheath as he collapsed on his side, into the welcoming sand beside her. She giggled weakly, shifting onto her side to face him and sweeping her tail in the mineral deposits to cover and devour the fire that had been crackling beside them all along. She then nuzzled under his chin, her eyes closed. "That was great, Sky," she sighed dreamily. "Yeah…" he nodded, yawning. "I love you," she added, sleep beginning to tug her consciousness away.

"I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that took a while. How was it, Holly? |D

Sky © yyyfan09

Drika © Me

Flygon © Nintendo


End file.
